Grew up too Fast
by KittyLuck96
Summary: In an alternate turn of events Edward was the one that lost his body on that fateful night the boys tried resurrecting their mother. Now it's Alphonse, the younger of the two, who has to face a grueling life working to return Edward to his original form.
1. Chapter 1

~Memory/Flashback~

_I thought it was going to me that lost my body, I thought it was going to be me who was destined to die. The lights were blaring alongside me and I was scared. _

_ "Edward!" I shouted. I couldn't see him anymore. My body was shaking and I panicked. Through the thick fog I caught a good glimpse of my brother's blonde hair. He was being lifted off the ground, his face fear stricken. I reached my hand to him and tried to move forward but something in my body wasn't letting me. _

_ "Al! Help me please!" he squirmed as he neared the mouth of the portal. I watched as his body disintegrated and disappeared. I had to act fast. I looked all around me for something, anything. I had studied enough alchemy to know how to transmute a soul into an object. _

_ I got up, looking all around the room until I found a metal suit of armor. I must do this. I cut my finger once more with a blade and opened the helmet of the armor, tracing a Soul Binding transmutation circle on it, focusing all of my energy to this piece of metal. The iron of my blood should fuse with it. _

_ Tears rolled down my face, then suddenly there was a stabbing pain in my right eye. Crying out I fell back onto the floor, holding my face, feeling the warm liquid seep through my hands. It hurt so much, I didn't know what was happening._

_ "Al….Alphonse?" Edwards voice was hollow and confused. I looked with my good eye and an odd feeling of relief washed over me._

_ "I-…I-….I'm so sorry Edward."_

_**X**_

Chapter 1

I was overwhelmed with frustration, stress, and downright hurt. After my continuous search for the philosopher stone, I still came up with nothing. Sitting down on a cold bench in the middle of Central I ran my fingers through my short blonde hair. My brother and I had already moved on from Tucker's house and the disaster that had happened there. I shook my head trying to push it from my mind.

"Where shall we start now O'smart one?" Edward stood above me and I shot him a glare.

A couple of girls walked passed and giggled something about my eye patch. I groaned and held my head down slightly, trying hard to mask my embarrassment.

"What the hell are you looking at!" Edward shouted at the girls, they shrieked as soon as they saw the metal armor speak and walked a lot faster. I have to admit, it did make me laugh.

"Ed, you can't just go yelling at any random stranger who looks at me funny." I rubbed my hair awkwardly.

"Who says I can't? They shouldn't be rude in the first place then." He tilted his chin up arrogantly and I sighed.

I waved to the girl who laughed at me, and she whispered to her friend again. Sometimes I really wish I didn't have this stupid eye patch.

"Well, let's get going!" Edward started to march off into town.

"What? Wait up!" I hurried after him and walked with him into town. The streets were busy with cars and street vendors. There were open door stores, shops, and food places. It's been so long since I was in a town I almost forgot about a lot of it.

"Ed, we need to get to the Military office sometime today, Mustang is waiting for me and you know how he gets when I'm late." I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah yeah, well his military panties can wait a few moments. Oh! Look at this!" Ed rushed over to a street vendor and started talking to him like they were old friends.

I subconsciously blushed at the thought of Colonel Mustang in panties and started laughing really hard. A mother and her child that were walking by stopped to give me an odd look.

"Uh…Good afternoon!" I waved over excitedly. Shrugging away I went to go find Edward and drag him to the office one way or another.

"Is that so?" the vendor was older with white and grey hair, his mustache framing around his mouth.

"Yeah!" He opened up his helmet lid and exposed that there was nothing inside. "I'm just a metal body!" Edward laughed mockingly. The old man got a look of horror across his face.

"Edward! Uh, sorry sir, he is just joking you that's all!" I grabbed the metal moron by the arm and drug him across the street.

"Another thing! You can't just go showing anyone that your just a metal suit and scare them for your own childish amusement." I pointed my finger at him.

"Sheesh, I'm supposed to the older brother here not the scolded 10 year old." he laughed. Anger flickered across my face for a moment then I simply walked off.

"You can be so annoying sometimes." I shrugged him off by a wave of my hand.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here! Remember, _I'm_ the older brother not you!" he shrieked. I smiled to myself.

He caught up to me and jokingly hit me on the shoulder. I laughed at him and he got a look of anger on his face.

"You're a jerk." He muttered.

"Wow, how mature of you, being mean to the younger brother Ed." I chuckled. He hit me in the arm again but this time it was harder than before.

"Hey!" I dodged his next one. We continued like that back and forth until we got to the office. I looked at my pocket watch, it was 5:10 and I was supposed to be there at 4:30!

"Ed! We have to run, so oil your gears and let's go!" Ed glared sharply then we ran there.

-The Office-

"Boys. Your late. Again." Colonel Roy Mustang had his elbows propped up on the desk, his black hair hanging over his face, and a look of annoyance in his expression.

"Hi sir. Sorry, didn't mean to be late. Edward saw some 'cool stuff'." I shot him a cold look and returned my attention to Colonel Mustang.

"It's the usual. Anyways, I have a very important mission for you boys today." He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head with a big smirk on his face.

I looked at Edward. This probably wouldn't turn out well, knowing very well just how 'good' the other missions Mustang sent us on went.

"This one will be fun for you too recycling can." Mustang laughed loudly at his own joke and I even had a small giggle myself.

"Who the hell are you calling a piece of good for nothing metal!" Ed freaked out and started ranting to himself.

"Ed, calm down. It was just a joke." I was still laughing. "So, Mustang. What is the mission?" I was all ready for it. If it gave us any clues to the philosopher stone, I was ready.

"Alright boys. You better be prepared to leave first thing in the morning. Edward and I nodded and as we turned to leave I saw Mustang smile a malicious smile.

_**X**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Heyyy! Chapter 2 is here :) Thanks for all the favorite stuff guys! One warning: If I don't have any reviews by chapter 3 or 4 I will be deleting this story. **

Chapter 2

I held a piece of paper in my hand that Mustang had written me telling me where the location of the mission was. On the bottom of the small note card Mustang scrawled a note for me saying:

15665 West Drive, Central

Very important. –Roy

I sighed and let Ed read the note too, and he smirked. I gave him the look.

"Well, let's get this thing up and going. I'm sure Mustang has very good reason for why he sent us after this mission." I motioned in the direction of West Drive. Ed groaned loudly.

"Don't act like it's such a chore Edward." I joked. He rolled his head, indicating eye rolling. I laughed.

We were walking down street after street, but there was no 'West Drive' to be found.

"Well damn it all!" I shouted in frustration, and threw the small note card on the ground and stamped my foot. I stood straight up and blushed. _"That must have been so childish."_ I thought.

"Hah! Al, now it's your turn to calm your panties!" Ed laughed hysterically. "I haven't seen you do that since we were kids!" I glared at him, hoping it would pierce his soul.

"I'm just teasing." He winced as I threw my arm at him, and we began to spar. His arm flashed by the left side of my face and I dodged it just in time. I lunged my leg up towards his head but he blocked me and I ended up being on my butt on the ground.

"What the heck are you kids doing out there!" An old lady that looked in her 80's stepped out onto her porch, squinting her eyes.

"Uh…" Edward was still. I looked up at him then back to her. She was still squinting then her expression turned to surprise.

"Ed, I think she notices that you're a tin can." I laughed. Ed tensed then punched me in the arm again, sending me flying.

"You ass!" he shouted and ran behind a thick tree. I laughed, then got up and brushed myself off.

"Let's go then Ed." I started walking and he caught up with me.

"It's black magic Earl! Come look at this! The anti-Christ has risen!" the old women shouted on the top of her lungs. Both Ed and I started walking faster.

"Well that was awkward." I chimed. Ed reached his metal arm around his head.

"Yeah that was." He responded. We walked a couple more blocks then came upon a brown street sign that read "West Drive, Central."

"Finally!" Edward sang, and raced up the street. I groaned and followed. We found the number, it was just was ordinary house, yellow with blue trimming and a huge tree in the front.

"I guess this is it, let's go knock." I lead Edward up the small front lawn and knocked on the wooden door.

"Hello?" A little old women, shorter that 4'11" answered the door, her glasses thicker than her head.

"Uh…Hello." I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist, sent me here on a mission." Ed coughed a laugh and I elbowed his metal suit.

"Mustang?...Mustang….Hmmm….Mustang…" The old lady stroked her sleeve and was lost deep in thought.

"Um. Ma'am?" I waved my hand in front her face after about 5 minutes and she snapped back to life making both Edward and I jump.

"Oh yes! Roy Stallion, That Rubber Alchemist!" She danced happily. "Well, here is my problem gentlemen; Boots has been stuck up in that big tree for 2 days now and I can't seem to get him out. Roy said he would bring help." She smiled wider than a child on Christmas day.

I froze with an awkward look on my face. This lady had to be frickin' kidding me.

"So…Mustang sent us on a mission…TO RESCUE A DAMN CAT!" Ed exploded. The little old lady didn't even seem to be fazed.

"Yes boys. Please help!" she help her hands together and her big eyes stared at me.

"Sure, why not. Its only charity work." I nudged Ed and strode over to the tree. Looking up I saw a small tabby tail swishing back and forth. The best part was…that it was at the very top. _"Great." _I thought to myself.

"I know the best solution." Ed wrapped his arms around the trunk of the tree, and lifted it up roots and all. My mouth gaped in astonishment and I hung my arms.

"Get out you stupid cat!" Ed struggled against the weight of the tree, shaking it as the cat was meowing for its life.

"Edward! You don't have to kill the cat!" I raced over and made myself stand just beneath the kitty. Eventually the cat fell out right onto my face, clawing and scratching me.

"Al!" Edward rushed over and grabbed the cat and flung into a dumpster. I fell over holding my face in my hands but quickly recovered.

"Idiot! Again, you can't go throwing cats out of trees OR into trash cans!" I waved my arms frantically. He sighed in annoyance and shuffled over to the can and lifted the kitty out.

"See? It's not so bad." Ed grinned. Boots had a look of terror on his face and clung to Edwards metal.

"Aww. Al, he's kinda cute." Ed placed Boots inside his suit and held him there. I smacked my hand to my forehead, for I knew exactly what idea he was getting in his head.

"We cannot keep it." He made a heartbroken noise and stroked the cats back. "It belongs to the old lady!" I exclaimed. I strode over there and took the Boots into my hands and went back to the door and knocked again.

"Oh! Mittens!" The old lady held her tiny hands out and took the kitten. "Thank you! I never thought I'd get gloves back." She chuckled happily. I scratched the back of my head awkwardly and smiled.

"It was no problem." I replied sheepishly. _"Mustang is going to regret this…" _

"Tell that jello alchemist I said thanks!" She waved and shut the door on me.

I looked back at Ed, who was slumping in the middle of the driveway in self-pity. I smirked with amusement. Walking over there I bent down beside him.

"I loved that cat." Edward sniffed. I rolled my eyes and patted him on the shoulder mockingly sympathetic.

"You'll get over it. Besides you tried to kill it." I grinned and started walking quickly down the street. He again caught up to me and crossed his arms pouting.

"Now it's time to kick Mustang's ass for sending us on that 'mission.'" Ed scoffed. I nodded in agreement.

_"You're in trouble Mustang."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long! I almost my ideas! :D Thanks for being patient. I beg you to review! I want to know how you guys like it!**

Chapter 3

Ed and I walked angrily back to the office of Colonel Roy Mustang, infuriated by the last mission he sent us on. I grumbled almost the entire way there. Ed kept looking backwards, and at first I paid no mind and just kept walking. Then I slowed my pace and heard this light 'mew' sound.

"Al…" Ed started shaking his head sullenly. "Mittens like's us." He whimpered. I started rubbing my temple in annoyance.

"We. Are. Not. Keeping. It." I responded in a cold voice.

"But Al! It chose us! Over that old lady. Mittens love's us." He jumped up and down happily, his suit of armor clanking against the cement.

"First. His name for crying out loud is BOOTS! Second, He's a kitten, and you're a giant trash can. I'm sure he won't be happy with a trash can." I laughed harshly. Ed stopped jumping and got silent. My face got confused then he grabbed the small cat and ran.

"Ed!" I screamed. "Ugh!" and I started chasing after him. He ran faster.

"I will stop if you let me keep him! At least till I find him a new home!" He yelled behind to me. I groaned even louder. I kept chasing him until he finally turned down an alley way. I looked all around then decided to just ditch him and go to the office myself.

Arriving at Roy Mustangs office, I bust through the door as he was sorting papers and scared him almost half to death- He acted like I didn't as I stormed in.

"I apologize in advance for this _sir_, But you are a royal ass!" I shouted and threw my hands up. Mustang chuckled darkly and spun a little in his stupid fancy chair.

"Alright alright, Alphonse, I'll give you a real mission this time." He twirled his pen hisand, and flipped his black hair arrogantly. I seethed at how smug he was. _"The jackass…"_ I thought.

"This time, there was a bombing from a powerful Alchemist in West Central. I need you and Edward to go there and try to track down this criminal." My mood perked up. This time I was going on an actual mission!

"What should I do if I find the killer?" I asked. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Then take him down." He replied simply. I nodded. _"Well first lemme find Ed…"_ I smiled awkwardly and rushed out of the room before he had time to ask. I walked out the front door of the headquarters. I looked both ways down the streets.

"Time to go find that recycling bin." I said to myself. Walking down the streets of Central I looked down several alley ways. I kept walking and it was probably a good 2 hours before I decided to give up, since his heart was so set on that cat.

"Oh well." I said aloud, and caught a city bus towards the West side of central. Once getting there I see the sidewalk and part of the road is closed off, and the whole road is cracked into pieces. I take a short intake of breath and climb off the bus. Cops surrounded it, along with other state Alchemists.

I see Riza Hawkeye and run over to her. She waves but doesn't smile.

"Mustang sent me." I reported to her and saluted. She returned the salute.

"Yeah, things got bad here." She tells me. I look at the surroundings. Blood is everywhere, and the road is cracked and smashed along with a tree in a front yard.

"I can tell." I replied. There was an odd feeling about this still, like something was lingering. Riza and I stood there in thought for a moment, just listening to all the other Military Alchemists buzzing around with evidence, files, and other information.

Suddenly there was another explosion out of nowhere, knocking Riza and I backwards a good 10 feet and hitting the ground with a hard thud. Sparks of fire flashed across the pavement. I heard other people cry out and I instantly got to my feet. A guy stood in the dust and ruble with two large bombs in his hands, laughing maliciously. He looked crazed with chopped brown hair, and neon blue eyes.

I clapped my hands together and smashed them on the ground, creating a wall surrounding Riza, myself and a lot of other soldiers behind a barrier, big enough to hold him off for a while. I heard clanking of metal and turned and saw Ed racing towards me.

"I stopped by Mustangs office and came as fast as I could." He shouted over the explosions. I gave him a cold hearted look of irritation.

"Thanks for running off." I said cynically. He shrugged, staying quiet. He used his own transmutation circle to help make my barrier thicker. _"I have to do something quick." _I looked around and behind me for anything I could use, anything at all.

"Good news!" Ed stated happily. "I gave the kitty back to the old lady." He laughed sheepishly. I smiled for just a second and continued to look around. This time another explosion sounded off, this time louder than ever, and causing my barrier to shake a little bit. I panicked. I had to find something quick.

All the sudden I hear this small echoed "mew" come from Ed's metal suit. I froze and slowly turned around giving him the most evil, mean, cold glare I could come up with.

"Ed…YOU STILL HAVE THE DAMN CAT!" I screamed at him and he slouched in his place, looking at me like a scolded child. I was seething with so much anger and irritation I could almost hear my temples throbbing. I waved him off.

"Al! he was too cute to-" I turned around sharply this time and gave him a more intense glare then before, making him shut up completely.

"We will deal with this later okay?" I smiled warmly and my voice got all angelic. Ed was the one to freeze this time, slowly backing away from me.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked, almost afraid. I giggled and smiled wider.

"No reason." I chuckled menacingly and pointed out toward the bomber. "Butttt since you kept the stupid cat, you get to be the decoy." I laughed. Shocked crossed his metal face and he held his hands up, shaking them awkwardly.

"No no, I couldn't possibly do that! For I'm not a state Alchemist…But since you are, you can do it." He smiled meekly and pushed me a little.

"Ed. You do it." I pushed back as friendly as I could be.

"Al I insist." He chuckled halfheartedly and shoved me harder.

"No Ed, please, do the honors." I shoved him even harder.

"No you damnit!" he yelled then got scooted away from me. I clenched my jaw.

"Ed, you were the one who ran off and has the cat. Do it." I held up my fist.

"Exactly! Think of the cat!" he exclaimed and held his mid-body as if to protect the small kitten.

Another bomb exploded and this time it broke my barrier, sending everyone flying. Riza got up and ran over to us.

"This is no time for games boys! NOW GET UP AND DO SOMETHING!" she shrieked. I heard the killer laugh hysterically and throw another, but before Riza could get hurt I shoved her out of the way and used alchemy to stop the coming blow, creating a shield for myself.

"Al!" Edward raced to me and helped me up. A look of concern was on his face and both of us ran farther back.

"I'm okay." I responded, brushing myself off, my knee had throbbed. He looked over at the killer who was starting to come closer.

"Mew." Yet again, I glared at Ed coldly and he smiled awkwardly. I shook my head in annoyance and stood up.

"I guess this is my job."


End file.
